


Home for the Holidays

by C_C



Series: Home [3]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: Family Holidays are hard work





	Home for the Holidays

It’s been two months and it still hits me sometimes when I pull into the driveway. We’re home. Not some tent in the artic for the night, or an apartment that’s ours month to month. Not a stopgap. A house. Our House. With both our names on the mortgage *and* the mailbox. Two bedrooms, a big bath tub, even a yard for Dief.  Never even had that with Stell. Wouldn’t have felt as good if I had. I get that now. I think Ben does too.

Of course on those nights when I stop and just look at the house for a minute I end up with an exasperated Dief licking my cheek as if to remind me that it’s usually dinner time when we arrive home. At least he’s still obeying the no licking the ears rule. I think that means he still respects me, but who knows. Funny thing about Dief, he took everything in stride for a long time: Being hustled out my door in the middle of the night when he was clearly comfortable back when Ben and I were still stupid as a pair of kids about this whole love/sex thing. Being ignored in the mornings when we first moved in together and I was teaching Ben the joys of lazy mornings. Even being tossed out of the tent at odd hours when we decided sex was in order in the great white north. But the backyard thing threw him. Not used to having his own territory, I think. Me, I was all for it. I like walking him but I prefer it to be at a reasonable hour, not o’ dark thirty. Being able to just let him out first thing is a gooood deal. And I think he’s gotten the hang of it. Keeps that alley cat out at any rate, and he’s stopped digging up Ben’s attempt at a garden too. Though that might have been because of Ben’s comment that it was a ‘dog’ thing to do. Whatever.

Ben took to the house like a duck to water. When he moved into the apartment he brought hardly anything, and we didn’t really buy anything new. It was sort of like he was just a long term guest, even if he never thought it and I never said it. When we moved into the house we started almost from scratch. We bought everything together, right down to that ugly ass painting that’s hanging in the guest bedroom that some woman he went to grade school with painted and a new set of good dishes. I saw me at the apartment, I see us here. Even if I am a little miffed that the picture of him with that Mark-I’m-a-professional-hockey-player guy is on the bookcase. Sure they’re just kids in the picture and I know, they never dated, but it wasn’t for Mark’s lack of trying.

Once we were settled in Ben started the garden, got to know the neighbors, took over as head of the neighborhood watch. I told him he should wear his uniform to the meetings. He laughed at me and told me the old one was much more impressive. I dunno. I like the new ‘uniform.’ For one it’s not shoot-me-red. For another flannel scratches less then wool when I manage to steal an on-duty kiss or three. Maybe the not so new job helped bring out the Ben who isn’t two separate guys, I’m not real clear on that. I just know the Mountie mask hardly ever pops up anymore. And other people, gasp, get his jokes from time to time. He’s my Ben more of the time. Kinda like on the quest but it doesn’t disappear when other people are around.

I dunno if it’s the house itself, or what it represents but the three of us are good here. We’re a family. I like that feeling. I’m glad it’s there. I hope it’s enough to get Ben through something he’s never done before: A real family Christmas.

* 

I’ve never seen Ray quite this… unsettled. You’d think we’re facing a firing squad, not picking up our siblings and their significant others from the airport. Well, technical *we* are only here to pick up Maggie and Lucas, but we’re going to accompany the Kowalski’s while they wait for Mark and Suzanne as well. I shutter to think what trying to put six adults in the GTO would have been like. But as Mark and Suzanne are staying with the Kowalskis anyway this arrangement makes a great deal of sense. Ray sighs and I can see teeth marks in his lower lip. He truly needs to calm down. So I smile at Mrs. Kowalski, who is also watching her son, “We’ll be right back.” I pull him into the nearest semiprivate space, a small alcove behind a pillar, “What’s wrong Ray?”

“Nothing’s wrong really…” He starts and stops again. He always does that when we both know he’s lying. “Well I wouldn’t say wrong exactly. I’m nervous. About Maggie and Lucas staying with us, about having Christmas dinner at our house, about Dief doing something embarrassing to Suze, about the possibility that Mark might suddenly have a problem with the idea of us… About a lot of stupid and far fetched things.”

“I love you. We have a home and a life together. We have family that loves us. Anything that happens we can deal with it. You know that, but I’ll tell you as much and as often as you need me to,” I remind him, stealing a long slow kiss. A teenage girl whistles appreciatively at us and Ray chuckles when we part.

“I’m being silly and now we’re giving free shows. Welch would be far from impressed.”

I understand his meaning. Now that we are officially partners we are governed by certain rules that couldn’t touch us before. We must be discreet about our personal relationship or be separated professionally. “Who cares?” I murmur quietly. “If they separate us so be it. At the end of the evening we’ll still be coming home to each other.”

“Yeah but I’d hate to have to kill Elaine,” He murmurs against my neck before stepping back.

“And you say I’m possessive,” I whisper back as we return to his parents.

“You are. But so I am,” He offers over his shoulder. I resist the urge to pull him into my arms, but only just.

“Are you both all right boys?” Mrs. Kowalski asks when we reach them.

“Yes, thank you Barbara.”

“We’re good Mum. First house guests and all… Managed to freak myself out a little,” He explains with a shrug.

“Your house is lovely and you’ll do fine as a host Stanley, just remember your manners,” Mrs. Kowalski offers with an encouraging smile.

“Yes Mum,” Ray promises in a way that I now recognize as being left over from his childhood. It is a response so ingrained sometimes he doesn’t even realize he’s given it. Which is positively endearing.

Before I can comment on it the tell-tale signs of a flight arriving begin to play out at the gate in front of us. Suddenly Ray’s not the only one who’s nervous. This will be the first time I’ve seen Maggie since the quest, but more importantly it will be the first meeting since I left the RCMP to take a position with the CPD. She has been nothing but understanding and yet I can’t help but feel… unsettled at the possibility of her disapproval. She is the last of my blood relatives and I do so want her love, respect and approval.

As if sensing that I’m now the disconcerted one Ray takes my hand as we wait for them to appear. I spot Lucas first but then Maggie’s face positively lights up when she notices us and I feel all the tension drain from my stance. She hugs both of us and kisses Ray’s cheek. I shake Lucas’ hand by way of greeting.

When Maggie releases him Ray grins brightly, “Maggie, Lucas, these are my folks. Barbara and Damien. Mum, Dad this is Ben’s infamous sister Maggie and her boyfriend Lucas Callahan.”

Mrs. Kowalski surprises Maggie by hugging her, “We’ve heard so much about you from Benton and Stanley that it’s nice to finally meet you dear.”

“Thank you Barbara. I’ve heard a bit about you too. Though *Stanley* was awfully quiet while staying with me.”

“Call me that again and I’ll tickle you senseless or something. I don’t care who you are,” Ray practically growls.

“Is that anyway to speak to your sister-in-law Ray?”

It’s good to hear Ray laugh, “I didn’t say I’d kick you in the head, did I?” 

“Stanley!” Mrs. Kowalski scolds loudly.

“Maggie knows I’m playing Mum,” Ray offers with a rueful smile.

“He’s right, I do. He has an atrocious sense of humor but it’s hard to miss,” Maggie explains in his defense.

“Thanks,” Ray mutters, making it clear that he doesn’t appreciate her tactic.

At that Maggie turns to me, “Ben huh?” She hugs me again with an amused smile. “You look good. Happy. *Relaxed.*”

“I am. Well maybe not so relaxed at the moment, but in general I’m more relaxed than I can remember having been before,” I acknowledge with a smile.

“You’re good for each other.” She looks over at Ray and then back at me, “This new life of yours is good for you.”

“I’m glad you think so. You look rather happy yourself,” I comment with my own not so discreet glance at Lucas.

“We’ve moved in together,” Maggie says quietly.

“That’s wonderful news Maggie, why didn’t you say?”

“It was only a week ago and I decided to save it until I could tell you in person,” She glances at the Kowalski’s. “Not to be rude but why are Ray’s parents here?”

“Oh! I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. Ray’s brother Mark is arriving today as well so we thought we might wait with the Kowalskis until he does. If you’re fatigued and want to get to the house right away we can take a taxi. I’m sure Ray would understand.”

“No, not at all *Ben.* But could we perhaps have some coffee? Do a bit of walking?” She lets her voice rise a bit, so the others can hear her.

“Those are both excellent ideas,” Mrs. Kowalski says brightly. “There’s a coffee shop upstairs and then Mark and Suzanne are arriving in one of the other terminals, we could make our way over there.”

Lucas looks up from the conversation he’s having with Ray and Mr. Kowalski questioningly.

Maggie nods him over and explains the situation.

The look on Ray’s face as the six of us settle around a table in the coffee bar is priceless beyond measure. This is going to be a good holiday. Proof that our amalgamated family can work, can be happy, loving, and cohesive. 

* 

This isn’t turning out bad at all. Maggie and my folks hit it off right away. Mum and Maggie are chattering in that way that only women can.

I swear it doesn’t matter where they’re from *all* women seem to do that.

But it’s okay, with Dad, Lucas and Ben talking about setting up the fishing trip we keep promising Dad it’s probably for the best.

I smile at the lot of them, “I could use another coffee, anyone else want anything?”

Mum and Dad both give answers that mean ‘No thanks.’

Maggie smiles gratefully, “I’d love another cup, thanks Ray.”

“Some more tea would be most appreciated,” Ben adds smiling at me, “Do you need some help though?”

Before I can answer Lucas stands as well, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll go too. Not sure what I want.”

“Works for me, I can never remember how Maggie takes her coffee. Something about it just throws me,” I offer with a shrug.

“You’ve got a screw loose Ray. Only thing it could be,” Maggie throws over her shoulder as Lucas and I walk away.

When we’re out of ear shot I smile ruefully at him, “Sorry about this Lucas. But I haven’t seen my brother in years…”

“No problem Ray. Really. I should have known this wouldn’t be as easy as I’d hoped. Just didn’t realize meeting the in-laws’ in-laws would be on the agenda.”

I laugh at that, “I get the distinct impression I’m missing something here, but as everyone is getting along I figure it’s all good.”

Lucas stopped and looked back to the table where Ben and Maggie were now telling a story together. “I wanna ask Mags to marry me. And well… Benton’s her only family and she thinks so  much of him. Of his approval. I want to ask for his, blessing I guess, first. It’s silly, and old fashioned, I know, but it’s something I want to do.”

I clap a hand down on his shoulder, “I know what you mean Lucas. Hell Ben and I can’t get married, but I still felt like I needed Maggie’s approval. For what it’s worth he likes you. You make Maggie happy. That’s enough for Ben.”

Lucas smiles uncertainly at me, and boy do I know *that* look. Saw it in the mirror more than once. “You really think so? That I make Mags happy?”

“She lights up when she says your name Lucas, either you make her happy or she’s allergic,” I glance back and note that Maggie and Ben are both watching us now and if I hadn’t believed they were related before the twin expressions would have convinced me. I turn the rest of the way so they know I’ve caught them and they blush at the same moment as well. Which is just damn funny. “Just do me a favor, don’t ever make me and Ben come riding across the border to do the protective older brother thing.”

That makes Lucas laugh, “Gonna kick my ass?”

Looking down at him I make it clear I *am* serious, “If you make me.”

Then, funny thing, he says “Understood” and unlike when Ben says it I think he actually means he understands.

“Don’t look so green. Just treat my sister-in-law right.”

He seems to relax a little at that. Good thing too. I think I was starting to worry Ben.

* 

Even if I had never seen a single picture before I would have known Mark immediately. The resemblance to both Ray and their mother, while different, is striking. And when he spots us his face lights up in a expression as familiar as breathing to me. Guiding the woman who can only be Suzanne with a hand on her back he quickly makes his way towards us.

To my slight surprise his first action upon reaching us is to hug Ray tightly, “Missed ya little brother.”

“Missed you too,” I can hear Ray say as he hugs back just as tightly.

After a minute they release each other and Mark greets his parents similarly.

When his mother releases him he turns to me. “And you must be Ben.” The tone isn’t so much questioning as measuring.

Still I smile and offer my hand, “Indeed I am. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you as Ray talks about you a great deal.”

Something about that meets with his approval because he at last smiles at me, “Talks about you a lot too.”

I blush and feel compelled to comment on that, “I’m aware of that actually.”

Ray is blushing a bit too. “Introductions,” He calls out suddenly. “Mark, Suze, this is obviously Ben. And this,” He gestures to Maggie and Lucas. “Is Ben’s sister Maggie and her boyfriend Lucas. Ben, Maggie, Lucas, meet my brother Mark and Suzanne his fiancé.”

Greetings are exchanged and it is agreed that it is time to make our way to the baggage claim.

I find myself falling into step next to Mark at the back of our party. “Look, I know you’re going to think this is out of line but he’s my little brother and for me that trumps being polite.” I brace myself for something hurtful and accusing. “He respects you a lot, loves you even more and trust you unconditionally. If you ever make him regret any of that *I’ll* make you regret ever having met him.” He glances at me warily. “But I don’t have to tell you that do I? ‘Cause you’d sooner die than hurt him. I can tell.”

“I love him more than I knew I could.” I know I’m grinning stupidly, “I’d be an idiot not to realize that I’m the luckiest man in the world. His happiness is my highest priority.”

Mark breathes a sigh of relief. “Now that we have that out of the way I hear Dad has been pestering you two about a fishing trip. I was thinking maybe you, Ray and I might improvise a little something for Christmas. You guys do have some gear, right?”

“Yes. Though you’d have to ask Ray where it is exactly. He has a… unique approach to storage.”

“Your new house have a shed?”

I admit I’m confused but it’s an innocent enough question, “Yes, it does.”

“Fishing equipment will be in it. Ray’s system isn’t so unique. It’s Dad’s.” Mark explains.

I have to laugh at that, it should have been obvious.

“If you’re telling embarrassing stories back there Mark remember I’ve got *good* dirt on you!” Ray calls back to us. “As a matter of fact, you too Ben!”

“Don’t look at me, you-” Mark is cut off when a young woman hurrying the other way collides with him, but if I’m anticipating his line of thought correctly the rest of the sentence would have been “married him” yet I’m not inclined to correct him.

Instead I help both Mark and the young lady retrieve their belongings.

When I turn to rejoin the others Ray is waiting for us. He lets Mark pass and falls into step beside me, “Every thing okay, Ben?”

“Certainly Ray. Mark and I were discussing the possibility of a short fishing expedition with your father.”

“You sure he wasn’t giving you the ‘hurt my baby brother’ speech?”

“He may have said something like that. But he was a gentlemen about it.” I stop to look into Ray’s eyes as we let another group pass us, “He just wanted me to know that I’m not the only one who cares about you.”

“You’re a freak,” He mutters with exasperated affection. “But you’re my freak. And just so you know, if he tried to run you off I’d kick his ass.”

“I’d surmised as much Ray, but thank you.”

We arrive at baggage claim where our family is awaiting us.

* 

Why was I so worried about this again? Two days and we haven’t had a single incident.

Having Maggie in the house is far from the repressive, nerve wrecking experience having family over for the holidays as a child had been. But it probably helps that we were so at ease at Maggie’s place. And that I know for a *fact* our bedroom is sufficiently sound proofed.

Ben and I overdid that particular home improvement so badly we had to buy a cordless phone and set up one of the chargers in the bedroom after missing three separate calls about cases.

And hell, our sex life not suffering is something I am all for. But more than that we’ve had *fun* with Maggie and Lucas. I haven’t done touristy shit in Chicago in years. I had forgotten how much I like museums. Not that I’ll tell Ben that. Don’t want to end up in a curling museum or anything.

But then again if the shit is going to hit the fan it’ll be tomorrow. What the hell was I thinking, volunteering to host the family Christmas dinner?

Especially as Mum just sent word that Aunt Sophia is going to tag along with them.

But that’s boring tomorrow’s trouble. I have a scary enough situation awaiting me by the Christmas tree, and only two hours left before Maggie and Lucas get back from the proposal wine and dine.

Okay, I can do this. I’m a Kowalski, if there’s one thing it’s in my nature to do it’s talk. I just have to go in there, look him in the eye and say it.

But we’ve already established I’m a coward.

“Ray?” Ben’s voice is colored with a hint of confusion and that grounds me.

“I’ll be right out Ben,” I call back to soothe him and my resolve is back. Okay now where did I hide the box again? I put it under the tree, didn’t I? Okay so new plan: go in there, get the box, look him in the eye, and say it. I can do this.

Okay, phases one two and three are going well enough. Okay, start with something smaller. Something we’d usually talk about. “Maggie seems to be having a good time.”

Ben relaxes a little, “I think she truly likes the city, yes. And I’m sure she’ll be even more inclined to do so once Lucas has made his proposal.”

Trust Ben to inadvertently bring us on topic. “They’ll be good together, no doubt about it.” Deep breath. “We’re good together, aren’t we Ben?”

“I’d like to think we’re more than good together Ray,” There’s no sign of a smirk in his expression or tone. “We’re well suited to one another and we love each other very much. I’d venture to say others would be envious.”

“They have reason to be,” I love this man. I bite my lip for a second, “For the last few months I’ve been thinking about us, and well… I love you Ben. With all my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love our life together. And I guess I’ve been wondering if you might feel the same-”

Thank God Ben cuts me off mid-babble with a kiss. “Yes Ray, more than anything in this world I want to spend my life with you. But you know that already.”

I blush, “Yeah I do. I guess I’m not asking this all that well…” I hand him the box, “Open this, then maybe we won’t have to suffer through my attempts to say it.”

His eyes do that soft thing that always melts me. “Ray…” He handles the small box as if it’s made of glass for a moment before finally opening it.

I’m holding my breath as he opens the jeweler’s box inside. He pulls one of the plain gold rings and looks me in the eye, “They’re… wonderful. But you’re still going to have to explain Ray. What exactly are you asking for?”

He’s not being clear either but I get it. You can’t answer a question without knowing what’s being asked. “To tell you the truth I’m not exactly sure. I know we can’t really do anything that would definitively out us, we have to leave the Lieu some plausible deniability if we want to work together. So no commitment ceremony or anything like that… But we both know we’re as good as married and I thought maybe…”

Ben cuts me off with a kiss. “You’re babbling.”

“That I am,” I manage to laugh at myself. “I guess what I mean to say is will you agree to our wearing rings even though we can’t have the recognition or ceremony that should go with them?”

He stares at me a minute, the way he used to in the just-kissing days. Like I’d just rearranged heaven and earth for him. “Of course I will Ray. As I’ve said before I love being your partner in every sense of the word but if the work part of the equation changes it doesn’t effect how we feel about each other, and that’s what’s important. Isn’t it?” I nod and for a split second relief is clear as day on Ben’s face. “Then kindly give me your hand Ray.” And that’s it. No coercion, no bickering about caving to traditional values (yes it blind sided me when Ben started *that* fight), and no fanfare. Just a simple, if symbolic, placing of rings on each other’s fingers. And then one of those stop my heart kisses. I hope things went as well for Lucas.

When we part I offer Ben my warmest smile, “I think it’s about time we went to bed.”

“And if I were to tell you I’m not in the least bit tired?”

“I’d have to ask who said anything about sleep.”

* 

This is it. The big day. At least the presents and breakfast part of the day went well, but then it was still just the four of us. The next part is the scary bit. Which probably explains why I’ve checked on the damn turkey six times in the last hour. Like I’d know if something was wrong. Somehow this thing snowballed over the last couple days. It was supposed to be us, Mum, Dad, Mark, Maggie, Suze and Lucas. Then Aunt Sophia, now Uncle Hank and Aunt Pam too. And none of them know about Ben and me, so as suspected this is going to be one hell of a Christmas dinner.

And just like that my hands are shaking and I’m no longer so much chopping vegetables as mutilating them.

And then, out of the blue I am short one knife. But it doesn’t hit the cutting board with an ungodly clatter.

Next thing I know I’m being pulled back against a broad chest. Oh, Ben. He entwines the fingers of our left hands and plants them over my heart. “It’ll be all right Ray. There’s nothing to be nervous over. You haven’t seen them for more than a year, and if they don’t take it well I doubt it’ll be a hardship not to see them again for just as long.” His free hand curls possessively across my waist, “And if they make a scene I’ll ask them to leave our home. I’ll not see you hurt. Even by family.”

I lean my head back to steal a kiss, then lift our linked hands to kiss his ring, “Thank you Ben. I needed that.”

I can feel his smile as he whispers against my ear, “I know Love.” He normally doesn’t call me that outside of bed. I shiver slightly to hear him use it now. “Now let me help. I’ll do this. Why don’t you go get cleaned up?”

I turn in his arms and press my forehead to his, “Thank you Ben. For taking me freaking out in stride. For grounding me. For braving my relatives. For just plain being you. I love you.”

That bone melting smile is back, “I love you too. Now go shower before your mother accuses me of not taking proper care of you.”

I nod, “Make Maggie set the table. All twelve settings just to be safe. Your long lost second cousin might turn up on the doorstep or something.”

* 

Ray’s nerves are more than a little disconcerting. He’s been in fight or flight mode since his mother phoned to inform him of our additional guests this morning. I suppose after the nerve wrecking affair that was the day we told his parents I shouldn’t be surprised. But for all that they are fairly close relatives genetically speaking they’re distant relatives in the sense of emotional and personal connection. I simply don’t see how the prospect of estrangement from those he hardly knows is so disconcerting.

Still, if he needs me to be strong and sure for him I can and will. If nothing else it is my duty, isn’t it? To love and care for the man who means the world to me, as I know I am loved and cared for in return.

Maggie appears in the doorway, “Did you need some help Ben?”

“I take it Ray sent you in then. If you’d be so kind to set the table for us it’d be appreciated.”

“Sure. Which dishes?” I’d acquainted her with the kitchen the first day so that she’d feel more at home and I’m glad of it now.

“The blue rimmed set above the sink, all twelve settings please.” Without a word from me she takes down the glasses from the shelf above them as well and efficiently sets the dining room table. Almost automatically I call “Thank you kindly” over my shoulder.

“Think nothing of it.” She leans against the counter by my side, “Some of Ray’s relatives don’t know, do they?”

“No, his aunts and uncle don’t. He seems apprehensive about telling them.”

She looks at me as if she’s just fit the last piece into a rather intricate puzzle, “You have nothing to worry about, you know.”

“In what sense?” I am rather confounded.

“In the sense that no bad reaction could run Ray off. He may not tell everyone he meets that he’s in love with you but that has a great deal to do with the fact that he rather enjoys working with you everyday. If he could do both he most certainly would.”

I almost laugh in her face, “I know he’s not ashamed of me Maggie. If anything I’m worried that the disapproval of family members might be a blow to his self esteem.”

Before she can respond the doorbell chimes.

* 

Okay. I guess that’s it. Hair combed, down in a traditional sort of style, good shirt, even my dress shoes. Not getting anymore presentable. “How do I look Dief?”

His huff is fairly articulate.  I laugh. “You’re lucky you don’t wear clothes buddy. Now get off the bed before Ben skins both of us. You might make a nice rug but all I’d make is a mess.” Dief does as he’s told and we head back to the front of the house. I look down at him as we reach the front room, “You gotta behave today buddy, my aunts are going to be in a snit once they find out you’re a wolf and you acting like a chow hound will only make it worse. I promise you’ll get some of dinner, just not at the table tonight furface.”

Lucas laughs, “You always talk to him like that?”

“Pretty much. You know that thing about if you live with someone long enough you start to act like ‘em? Well Ben’s always talked to him.” I offer with a shrug.

Just as I’m about to head back into the kitchen to fret over dinner some more the doorbell rings.

I hold my breath as I answer it. It’s Mark and Suze, just Mark and Suze. I can’t help my relieved sigh. “Mark, Suzanne, come on in.”

“You look like we just saved you from a fate worse than death, Ray,” Mark says laughing.

“Saved me? No way. Delayed it a little though,” I grin a little.

Mark returns it, “Looking forward to having the Aunts over, are you?”

Instead of trying to answer that without swearing I turn my attention to Suze, “Have a seat Suze, anything I can get you?”

“I’d love a drink Ray. What have you got?”

“We’ve got ginger ale, cider, orange juice, bottled water, wine, tea and coffee.”

Suze shivers a bit, “Some tea would be lovely.”

“What about you Mark?” I suddenly remember my manners.

“I’d love a cup of coffee little brother,” He hangs both their coats on the rack by the door and they sit on the sofa.

I have to laugh when I find that Maggie or Ben has already started the coffee maker, “Eaves dropping?”

“Anticipating,” Ben counters with a smirk.

When I note the tea kettle isn’t on the stove I have to figure he’s telling the truth. “Promise me you’ll tell me if I start acting like a scared kid, won’t you?”

Ben laughs, “If you’re acting like anyone but yourself I will be most clear on the need to remedy the situation Ray.”

I wrap myself around him and perch my chin on his shoulder as the water boils, “Everything coming along okay in here?”

“It seems to be, though you may want to check that the stuffing is seasoned the way you meant it to be, it is your family recipe after all.”

Without really pulling away from him I taste it, “Perfect. But then you could always follow a recipe better than I can. How’d your sweet potato pie come out?”

“Quite well from the look of it. Who’s here?”

“Just Mark and Suze for the moment. You coming out?”

Ben laughs at me. I always knew that damn naïve act was just that, an act. “I thought I *was* out Ray.”

“You’re not funny. Are you joining me and our guests in the front room, *Dear*?”

He laughs so hard it shakes me, “Yes Darling, just as soon as I wash the cutting board and knife.”

The kettle whistles and I kiss the back of his neck, “Still not funny.”

Maggie laughs at that. I guess I forgot she was here.

Just about the time we get everyone situated with coffee or tea the doorbell rings again and I just barely manage not to grimace. With a deep breath and quick prayer I open the door, and almost have to close it again to keep from laughing. Aunt Sophia who’s had grey hair since I was ten is standing on my doorstep strawberry blonde and wearing clothes more fitting to a woman ten years her junior. But funnier than *that* is the looks Uncle Hank and Aunt Pam are giving her. Mum and Dad look like maybe it was a tense car ride. And somehow that makes everything okay.

This time I remember my manners without prompting, “How nice of all of you to come. Come on in out of the cold. Let me take your coats.”

By the time I have all their coats over my arm Ben has the closet open and a hanger in hand. Gotta love the manners the Mounties instilled in him.

When the last of them are hung up I step into the room to make the introductions and find Mum already doing it.

“Would any of you like a warm drink? We have coffee and tea ready,” Ben offers still in hospitality-first mode.

As I could have told him they all want coffee, which is good, cause the half that was already here are drinking mostly tea. Of course I’m avoiding my guests. Obviously. Why the hell else would I be thinking about tea?

I survey the room quickly before deciding that more coffee needs more cream and retreat into the kitchen after Ben to get it. Mum’s voice explaining about the house and the decision to have Christmas dinner here is soothing.

Ben glances at me wordlessly when I open the fridge. I flash him a quick smile and return to our guests,

“It really is a lovely house Stanley, are you renting or did you buy it?” Aunt Pam asks smiling at me.

I hear Ben come into the room behind me as I answer, “We bought it. The mortgage is actually less than rent would be.”

“Good for you, putting down roots at last,” Uncle Hank comments merrily. Like it’s something they’ve been waiting for.

“Bring that cream over here, would you dear?” Aunt Sophia says waving me over.

I feel a little stupid as I bring it to her and am about to apologize when she grabs my left hand unexpectedly. Whether from the sudden physical pull or the force of her voice I have to overbalance to stay standing. “Stanley! Why on earth are you still wearing your wedding ring?! That girl left you *years* ago, it’s simply unhealthy!”

I know I’m blushing deeply in the utter silence that follows, “I sold that ring back to the jeweler two years ago Aunt Sophia. This one is new.”

Her eyes look hurt when they meet mine again, “You remarried? Why hadn’t I heard?”

I give both Mum and Ben my best help-me look before trying to field that one. “I didn’t remarry exactly,” I look at Ben again and realize how cold and unfair that sounded. “That is to say there was no wedding, no ceremony, no formal announcement, We just exchanged rings. Privately.” I don’t know why the last feels important, perhaps because what I’m really saying is my own mother didn’t know, let alone a holidays-only family member.

“Well who is she, why isn’t she here?” She presses and I can practically feel Ben tense behind me.

I know what he’s nervous about, but what do I care if the old biddy’s uptight? I just don’t want her making dinner all strained and careful. So before he can do something like retreat under the pretense of pleasantries I grab Ben’s arm, “He’s right here. I guess I missed the introductions, I apologize. Aunt Sophia, Uncle Hank, Aunt Pam this is Benton Fraser my partner. Ben, I’d like you to meet Dad’s sister Sophia, his brother Hank, and Hank’s wife Pam.” I turn back to the older generation, “And I do believe I heard Mum introduce you to Maggie and Lucas.” Dief yips. “Sorry buddy, and this is Diefenbaker.”

Sophia gapes like a fish on dry land. Why am I not surprised?

Hank looks sort of uncomfortable too but in a more confused ‘how do I respond to that?’ sort of way. I don’t know what to do here. We’ve been lucky so far the only bad reactions we’ve had were from strangers. And even then aside from one memorable little brawl outside a territories bar they were just ‘eww gross’ reactions.

But Mum is simply put a life saver. She rescues us with class and grace, “Did you hear from your Uncle after all Benton dear?”

Unfortunately Sophia collects herself enough to speak right about then. “You mean to say you’re queer?” She spits the word as though she were cursing.

“Yes Aunt Sophia, I’m gay.” I bite my tongue before ‘What gave you the first clue’ can slip out.

“Well I never!”

“I should hope not!” Aunt Pam says laughing. She turns to Ben, “It’s very nice to meet you Benton. And to know that *both* the boys are finally settled and happy.” She turns to Hank, “Isn’t it dear?”

Hank almost looks relieved, “Exactly. Like I said before it’s good to see you finally putting down roots.”

I smile at them, “Thank you, both.”

Sophia gapes at them too, “Our father is rolling in his grave right now!” This from my maiden aunt. We always figured she had herself a nice lady friend somewhere. I guess not.

“Be that as it may Sophia, I’m not going to let him, you, or anyone ruin my son’s happiness. Now suck it up or I’ll call you  a cab.” I stare at Dad, proud beyond reckoning that he’s just said that about me. It’s a long way from disappearing for ten years, that’s for sure.

In the silence that follows Pam turns to me, “Why don’t you give us a tour of your lovely home while she decides Stanley?”

“Sure thing Aunt Pam,” I know I’m grinning stupidly.

* 

I suppose this is what Ray was trying to warn me of. Despite the fact that everyone else is supportive I can’t help but be unsettled that his aunt continues to glare at me as though I were something she scrapped off the bottom of her shoe.

While I’m aware that her philosophy does not embrace our relationship the fact that she is being openly hostile in our home is, to me, the very height of rudeness. After all she was offered the chance to make a graceful exit and declined. That implied a willingness to at least behave civilly. I suppose I am likely making too much of it, especially as it’s affecting my enjoyment of our more amenable company.

* 

“So Thompson and I have the six of them roped together like a chain gang and we’re leading them up the street to the post when suddenly this caribou turns the corner and parks itself in front of us. But that’s just the beginning, it turns out the roughneck at the head of our line of prisoners was a city boy and had never seen a caribou up close. He was scared out of his wits, refused to walk by it or anything.”

“This is the caribou from the pictures at the Meridian isn’t it?” I can’t help myself. I have to know.

Maggie laughs, “One and the same. Anyway after about twenty minutes Thompson manages to talk the guy past the caribou and we’re on our way again. Well we reach the post and as Thompson’s unlocking the door I look behind me and there she is, slowly making her way over to city boy. I’d never seen a man run into a cell before. But I felt bad for the poor thing, I think she was smitten.”

I shake my head, “Caribou with crushes. Thank you for saving me from myself on the whole moving thing Ben.”

For the first time in ten minutes Ben actually focuses on me, “I just didn’t want to have to chase away many species as opposed to the two rather persistent ones we have here.”

Just for him I blush a bit and let an abashed, “Manners” slip.

He gets up, with an explanation of “We seem to be in need of a fresh bottle of wine,” but when he reaches me he whispers, “You started it.” As whispers go it’s not particularly quiet. I laugh.

Mark gives me a confused look, “What’s the second one?”

I blush a bit, “He swears the wolf has a crush on me.”

Pam looks at me wide eyed, “Wolf?”

“Dief is half wolf,” I explain before turning back to Mark. “What about you Mark, tell us of the grand adventure that was your panic attack at the idea of impending fatherhood,” I tease with a wink at Suze.

“As I was unconscious it’s not much of a story Ray. I fainted. Is that what you’re fishing for little brother?”

“Something like that.”

Before we can start bickering Ben is back filling both my glass and his own before placing the fresh bottle in the old one’s place.

“Speaking of fishing…” I open and will Mark to remember he’s supposed to pick it up.

“I know Ray and Ben have been promising you a real fishing adventure in the frozen north, but I was thinking…”

“We’re all together like this so very rarely. Why don’t we do a short day trip to that lake you used to take us to when we were kids…”

“Fishing with my boys? I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Dad practically beams. “If you three can be ready bright and early I can too.”

“Sure thing Dad,” I offer happily but Ben laughs at me. I shoot him a warning look, “Don’t you dare say it Ben.”

He deftly slips into his innocent expression and everyone but Sophia laughs. “Say what Ray?”

“Don’t play that game with me,” I instruct as I kiss him quickly before turning to our guests, “Pie anyone?”

Sophia’s disgusted groan cuts off whatever anyone else was about to say and that’s it. I’ve had it. I get to my feet, “Okay, that’s it. Get the hell out of my house Sophia. You’ve been rude to me, intolerant to Ben and downright annoying to everyone else. I get that you don’t agree with the life we’re leading but if you can’t suck it up for one day I don’t need you in my house. You’re not adding a single thing to this gathering. It’s only hurting the person I love to have you here so I’m calling you a cab. Until it gets here do me a favor and just keep it to yourself.”

She gets up and goes into the front room without a word. I call a cab for her and as I’m on the phone Ben comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I’m expecting a rebuke for my rudeness so his soft, “Thank you Love,” is rather surprising.

I lean back into him covering the phone, “She deserved it Ben. She was being hurtful just for the hell of it. And like you told me earlier I’ll not see you hurt, even by family.”

He kisses the back of my neck but stays quiet as I speak to the dispatcher. When I hang up however he makes an apologetic little noise, “Our guests are expecting pie.”

I chuckle, “And Mum probably wants to give me the lecture of a lifetime on politeness too.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” He murmurs as he releases me. “When you left the room I believe the term she used was ‘remarkable restraint.’ I for one agree with her.”

“You just mean you’re glad I didn’t start cursing,” I tease him.

“There is that, yes,” He says in that fake serious voice that still fools all the guys in the bullpen. He pauses to glance at me a second before going on. “You were eloquent, even tempered and rational about it. More so than I would have been if it had been you she was acting that way towards. I certainly wouldn’t have called her a taxi.”

A lean against the counter facing him, so close our hips touch, “Bullshit Ben. You even swear politely. You wouldn’t kick a seventy-two year old woman out into the snow, even light slushy Chicago snow, without a ride.”

“I’m not *always* polite,” He protests.

I know what he means but I can’t help but tease. “In bed doesn’t count Ben,” I whisper in his ear, “That’s in *private*.”

“Now who’s playing the game?”

I smile and kiss him, “I am. And I know you can lose your temper Ben. But you wouldn’t throw any old woman out on her ass and we both know it. Anybody expecting coffee?”

He looks a little confused, “I forgot to ask.”

I giggle at that, there’s just no other word for it, “I made you forget your manners in public? It’s a Christmas miracle.”

He stops any pretense of working on dessert and turns to me, “You make me forget my manners a lot Ray.” He kisses me, and pulls me close. “You’re alright then?” He asks when we part.

I hold him right back, “I’m better than good. So Aunt Sophia is a bigoted bitch. Aunt Pam is cool with it and she’s keeping Uncle Hank in line. And did you hear what Dad said in there? I knew he liked you Ben but what he said proves that he *loves* me. That was a great Christmas gift too. The five people I love most in this world are in my house, which I own. That has your name next to mine on the title. Remember not so very long ago you told me a life with me was part of your idea of heaven? This,” I take his left hand and kiss his ring again before gesturing about us in an all-this gesture, “is my heaven. Liking the way things look when I wake up in the morning. Hearing you grumble that it’s too early. All the little details of life together. What about you Ben, how’re you doing with your first family Christmas?”

“I suppose it opened my eyes a bit. I do admit to a certain amount false expectation as what of such an event would be like. But as you tried to warn me I think you anticipated that. Still, even with your Aunt behaving badly it’s been nice. I like the sense of connection, belonging. No disrespect to my grandparents but it’s the best memory of family I’ve got at any rate.”

I know my grin at that is a little lopsided, “If that was the best we really gotta work on next year.”

“Ray?” I make an acknowledging little noise. “Shut up.” I try out that noise again but he’s kissing me before I can manage it.

When we part Maggie’s in the doorway laughing.

I guess so far as it goes this was the best Christmas I’ve ever had too, and that’s saying something.


End file.
